


Birthday

by RussianHatter



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AU, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Cass!!!!!, I love you!!! XD, M/M, Romantic Fluff, This is for you!!!, obviously, sane!Eddie, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays are meant to be special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Waylon had caring parents. His father was away a lot, causing him to be raised almost exclusively by his mother but when his birthday came around, no matter what, they’d all celebrate together.

 

He’d wake up to his parents leaning over him, popping party balloons as soon as he opened his eyes –secretly scaring him half to death but it was okay, his family was together.-. His dad would pick him up no matter how old he got and his mother would hold onto his feet as if they were holding him captive. They’d bring him downstairs then toss him onto the couch before his mother would follow him and tickle him into submission.

 

He was doted on and Waylon loved it. It made him take birthdays as the ultimate holiday, nothing was better.

 

Birthdays were special and having his family around, treating him like that made him love being alive, no matter how bad his day was before.

 

Birthdays were excitement and laughter.

 

\--------------------------------------- 

 

Eddie didn’t have birthdays. He had days that he wished were gone and no more. He had days of horror and pain then he had days where he could just get by. He never had a reason to _celebrate_. He got used to forgetting that he was born on that day. It used to be good, he had pictures of him as a baby, happy, but those days were gone from his memory and all he knew was fear.

 

If he even remembered that it was his birthday, he would just push it to the back of his mind. Birthdays were nothing. He was nothing.

 

Why would one measly day make a difference?

 

It wouldn’t stop the beatings. It wouldn’t stop the pain or the neglect from his mother.

 

Birthdays were loneliness and fear.

\----------------------------------- 

 

When they found each other…birthdays became something else entirely.

 

\---------------------------------- 

 

“Eddie~…” Waylon whispered, smiling as he leaned over his husband’s body. He laid his hand on Eddie’s head, gently stroking his pitch black hair.

 

“Wake up love…” Waylon whispered again and was rewarded with a deep inhale and practically glowing blue eyes focusing on him. A large smile crossed his lips as Eddie slowly smiled at him and Waylon couldn’t help but to kiss his loving husband of eight years.

 

Eddie chuckled and quickly rolled over, pinning Waylon under him as he kissed his ‘wife’.

 

“Good morning, Darling.” Eddie purred as he slowly ended their kiss, leaving Waylon breathless as always.

 

“and it is a very good morning.” Waylon smiled widely again, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s neck. He leaned up and pressed his nose against Eddie’s before saying, “Happy birthday, Eddie.”

 

Eddie blinked in surprised then smiled as his chest began to feel tight yet so warm at the same time.

 

Of course…

 

Eddie chuckled and kissed Waylon again, wrapping his arms around his slight wife and pulling him up, tight against his body.

 

Of course he would remember, and Eddie had no doubt that Waylon had planned something special too. That was just how his Darling was. Next thing he knew, Waylon was squirming against him, quickly getting out of his grasp. He reached for his wife immediately but he danced away from him with a large smile. Eddie couldn’t bring himself to be too disappointed when faced with that.

 

“Stay right there, I’ll be right back!” Waylon chirped before running off.

 

Eddie sighed and laid back down, impatiently staring at the door. He counted the minutes -seconds really- until the door was opening again. A short laugh burst from him as he watched Waylon come back in, slightly tittering from an overfilled tray of food.

 

“Breakfast in bed for the birthday boy!” Waylon said, presenting the food like an offering before quickly going to Eddie’s side.

 

“Thank you Darling…” Eddie said, his heart feeling soft in his chest. He took the tray and set it on the bedside table before pulling Waylon back into his arms. He got Waylon between his legs, back against his chest. Eddie nuzzled the back of Waylon’s neck briefly before saying, “You will eat with me, of course.”

 

“Of course.” Waylon said, slightly shivering from the touch. He reached over and put the tray on his lap then started feeding Eddie over his shoulder. It was all of Eddie’s favorite foods and hearing Eddie’s hum of appreciation and bliss made all of this already worth everything.

 

They finished eating at a relaxed pace. Waylon put the tray back on the bedside table then got up, pulling Eddie with him. Eddie laughed and asked if he should bother with getting dressed.

 

Waylon glanced at Eddie’s bare chest and low slung sweat then shook his head with a naughty little smile.

 

“We won’t be leaving until much later; I’d rather enjoy the sight for now.”

 

“Minx!”

 

“Always for you~” Waylon teased then continued leading Eddie downstairs. He made Eddie sit on the couch then ran off to get the presents. When he came back with the huge bag Eddie laughed again, but his smile was soft and warm, making Waylon’s heart flutter madly in his chest.

 

Waylon blushed and smiled widely back at Eddie before setting the presents down in front of his husband.

 

“Darling, you didn’t have to do all of this.” Eddie said with a slight blush on his own cheeks.

 

Waylon rolled his eyes, scoffing at the notion, “Of course I don’t, but you’re my husband. So no, I didn’t have to, but I wanted too so shush and let me spoil you.” He grinned at Eddie, the ‘argument’ familiar.

 

Eddie shook his head with a fond chuckle. He looked at the bag but then his attention was pulled back to Waylon as his wife straddled him and sat on his lap.

 

Waylon cupped Eddie’s face and placed a soft kiss on his lips before whispering, softly, lovingly, “Eddie…You know this day is a blessing… Thank you for being born”

 

Eddie stayed silent, leaning down to hide his face in Waylon’s neck. His eyes burned as he pressed a kiss to the skin there.

 

“No…thank _you_ ” Eddie whispered, his voice slightly rough.

 

Birthdays had had different meanings to them before, but now…birthdays meant love and wonder.


End file.
